Tumnus' letter
by The Two Witnesses
Summary: The aged Mr. Tumnus writes a farewell letter to his dearest friends.


The sun stood still that day, at least it seemed that way. I stood motionless, without anything that I wanted to say, without anything that needed to be said. My best friends were gone. We were in a world without a leader, without the best people this country has ever seen. My name is Tumnus, and these are my reactions to that day.

It was mid-summer, and it was the longest one I have ever seen. It must have stretched from late April, all of the way to mid-September. It was about August when it happened. The four Pevensies were going to hunt the White Stag, and I wanted to come along. But they all said that I should stay, in case something should happen while they were gone. I didn't really think that something should actually happen, but something did. When I found out, I was devastated, I didn't even sleep that night, and when morning came I stayed in bed. I was depressed. I didn't even try to deny it, I just stayed in bed for the next three days, I sat in bed and cried, I cried until I didn't have any tears left.

After I got enough courage to actually get up, I was told even more bad news, Aslan left Narnia; He would occasionally stop by the castle, just to check up on the kings and queens. But no, now He was gone. Now that I think about it, He stopped by just two days before they left. And this is what was told:

"_Why hello Aslan! Why are you here?" Lucy asked as she came up and hugged Aslan, even though she was in her mid-twenties, she still had an undying love for Aslan._

"_Why dear one, I'm here to make sure everything is in order. Even though you four rule, I still must keep in touch with you." He said with a laugh._

"_Well of course! I just wasn't expecting a visit so close to the Thanksgiving Feasts. I still don't get why Thanksgiving is in September, it is in November on Earth."_

"_That is just tradition; it always has been that way." Aslan laughed once again, He was always more cheerful around that time._

"_And it always will be, so what brings you here today?" I asked as I came in to hear the usual conversation about the different traditions of Narnia._

"_I'm just checking in as usual. And you Tumnus, are about to have a great choice in front of you." He said, He always did have a tendency to spring the unexpected on you. And He always told you in a casual voice, like he was saying 'the sky is blue.'_

"_A choice about what?" I asked, I always found it a shock when he put something on my shoulders._

"_That cannot be told at the moment, but keep it in mind when the time comes." He said, and with that, He disappeared. As I have said before: 'One minute He'll be here, and the next He won't. After all, He isn't a tame lion.'_

I never really thought about it after that, I just shook it off, and I regret it now. For when that day came, I really was forced to make a decision, they wanted a king, and they expected me to be it. I was never really a good little faun in school, so I wasn't the most educated. As I have told someone before, now who was that? Oh yes! It was Lucy, on her first day in Narnia. I remember that she forgot where she came from before she went back. And so did her siblings, it was quite sad that they didn't. For I always wanted to know what it was like, but I never got the time to talk about it much. But that is off of the subject.

As I was saying before, when they asked me if I would be the king, I was changing my mind a lot; I would think that it would be good for me. But then I would change my mind again when I thought about if it was good for Narnia. I knew that I was a good advisor for the kings and queens, but I wasn't the best ruler when Peter would put me in charge. And I certainly wasn't the best when I came to battles. I would repeatedly get wounded in war, and thanks to the healers and Lucy, I would eventually recover.

Not only was I not good at ruling and war, but I wasn't the best judge either. Edmund had me be the judge every once in a while, and once again, I would fail at my duties. I would repeatedly let the worst criminals in Narnia get away. I was surprised that I never got put in prison for that. But I eventually got a hang of knowing when they were guilty. But the worst part is I had a hard time finding them innocent, and Edmund said I should give up, and so I did.

And now for Susan's area of expertise, hospitality. I know that it might sound a little on the weird side, but it was true. I was nice; at least I think so, to the guests. But I was nowhere close to Susan's definition of 'hospitable.' She even came up with a poem, it went something like this:

_When a visitor comes to town,  
Don't let them sit down,  
Without a glass in hand, and shoes on the floor,  
And bid them joy, when they exit the door.  
Except out of joy, don't let them cry,  
And you will find peace as the days go by._

If that wasn't it, it was something of the sort. And I eventually gave up trying to be like her in that aspect. But I was sure to make it a big deal, when visitors came to the castle. And I still try, but it brings me to tears every once in a while. But as I was saying, I came to the conclusion of turning the offer down, and I'm glad I did.

And now I sit here, writing this, for I want it to be known, that I Tumnus, loved the Pevensies dearly. I'm close to death, for I have seen what this world has to offer me, and when I get to Aslan's country, I will be with my family, and that is where I wish to be. I have been in this world, for close to 450 years. That is a long time, even for fauns. I write this with the last of my strength: Pevensies, even though I know that I won't get to see you again, I want you to know that you made me into the faun that Aslan wanted me to be. And I thank you for that. And I love you all, and goodbye.

Love,

Mr. Tumnus

With that, the life of Mr. Tumnus came to an end and he crossed the plain, he was met at Aslan's country by his father and mother. He lived in that world with his family. With no time limiting him, he could stay up and dance for days, weeks, even years on end without growing tired. He would often walk with Aslan on the beach, talking with him about his time in Narnia, especially with the Pevensies. And he is there now, probably talking with the Great Lion. Asking him about this world, for he always wanted to know what it would be like, just to step foot in this world, and he eventually did; but that is a story all its own.

**A.N.: Well, how was that? I'm not good at drama, and especially not death scenes. But I found this to be good. Just a few things, yes, there will be a fanfic where he comes to earth. And yes, I did make up the poem, review and tell me if you liked it. I'm curious if I did a good job.**


End file.
